


"Maid" to be ruined

by SameTaemin



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: 9 pages of just porn man, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Edgeplay, M/M, Maid Taemin, Roleplay, Wall Sex, maid outfit, young lord/maid dynamic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SameTaemin/pseuds/SameTaemin
Summary: Taemin and Jinki have sex-  but Taemin is in a maid outfit. This has no reason to exist but I did it anyway.





	"Maid" to be ruined

**Author's Note:**

> I SHOULD be updating my kinktober thing but, this idea has been in my head and it needed to be written so here I am, with 9 pages of Ontae smut...

“Welcome home, Master....” 

Jinki blinked at the sight before him. Taemin felt his cheeks flush with a blush. 

Maybe Taemin  _ should  _ have talked about this with Jinki before he just jumped into it. But as the impulsive man he was, he now he stood in a cheap impulse amazon maid outfit in front of his boyfriend. White apron, a black dress just long enough to be decent, thigh highs, a loose black string bow tie, and the ruffled headband placed snugly on his head. His toes wiggled in his stocking as he waited for anything to happen. 

The moment was drawn out as Taemin slowly felt his confidence slipping. He sunk lower into a bow as his embarrassment grew. Taemin bit his lip and straightened up. He was about to cut this situation off and apologize but Jink cut him off.

“I understand I arrived earlier than usual but I expect most of your duties have been completed.” 

“Yes Master, most of my tasks have been completed.” Taemin played along.

Jinki walked passed him and the knowledge that Jinki was okay with this role-play had Taemin’s insides twisting in anticipation. Taemin turned on his heels to follow the elder into the bedroom. 

When he stepped in he was Jinki placing the suit jacket and tie on the bed. He then glanced at the bed and turned to face the maid with an unpleasant expression. At first, Taemin was confused before he looked back and realized he hadn’t made the bed. The sheets were rumpled along with the t-shirt and sweatpants Taemin discarded in order to change into his current attire. 

“Isn’t making the bed on for your first orders to do in the mornings?” Jinki questioned. His voice was serious and his eyes had hardened as he looked at his maid. Taemin stood in silence not really sure how he should respond. Was he the type of maid to openly disobey his master? Talkback when Jinki gave him an order? Or did he train in an academy to be the best and proper maid he could? Would he bow as he greeted the guests and serve them tea as his master had important conversations with them? Before he could think over it more Jinki saw his internal struggle and strode over to him. Leaned in close to their noses were only a few inches apart. 

“If you haven’t even made the bed I’m sure you just lied and didn’t bother to do your other housekeeping duties. What if I had brought over guest today? They would wonder why I even bothered with a maid if you didn’t do anything.” Jinki teased, his eyes flashed to the small sliver of skin showing from between the bottom of the black skirt and the tops of the stockings. Jinki hummed as his fingers grazed over it. 

“Well, if they looked at your uniform… maybe they would have some ideas of why I keep you around.” Taemin tensed at the thought of just being used by Jinki because that was all he was good for. 

“I’m sorry Master,” was all Taemin could give the other. He was busy keeping an eye on the fingers touching his thigh. 

“You would like that, wouldn't you? Being used for another type of service?” Jinki clicked his tongue. 

Taemin gasped at the comments. Jinki had no right to be this good at playing the young Masters' role. Jinki continued on.

“Explain to me what it was that my proper maid was doing that made you decide your duties weren’t important?” Jinki instructed. His hand trailed up higher under the skirt.

“I was…” Taemin drifts off, not sure where he wanted to take this. As the gears in his mind turned Jinki’s fingers trailed up and grazed over the bearskin on his hip bone. A shudder ran down his spine and Jinki smirks as he connects things together. 

“You’re completely bare down here. What have you really been doing?” Jinki ask. 

“Nothing…” Taemin trailed off. He attempted to play coy. 

“Nothing? Hum… I don’t think that’s the truth. I’ve seen the way you look at me. Seen the way those doe eyes long for my hands on you.” Jinki leaned in closer. They could feel each other's warm breath and Jinki took the chance to slip his other hand under the skirt to continue to gently rub the others hip bones. Taemin felt himself grow hard under the other administrations. 

“I don’t- I don’t look at you any type of way master…” Taemin argued. He looked away as he shifted to squeeze his thighs together to try to relieve the pressure growing between his thighs. 

“You don’t?” Jinki mocked. Taemin’s back hit a wall with a muffled thump. He jumped at the contact, he never even registered when he was being guided to walk back into the wall. Jinki moved down to trail soft kisses over the other neck. 

“So you don’t look at me like you want your Master to flip this skirt up and fuck you when I wish?” A knee slipped between the maid's thighs. Gently moving to apply friction to the bulge that had grown. A moan was pulled from Taemin’s mouth as his hands moved to grip the hem of the skirt. 

“Fuck you like it’s the only thing I keep you for? No- like it’s the only thing you are good for? I bet that ever since you began training as a maid this is what you wished for. Do you wish for your Master to control you? Wish that your Master would order you around and do perverted things to you... you wouldn’t refuse either. Aren’t I right?” Jinki continued on. His leg rubbing and pushing harder. He was pinning the other hips against the wall so the maid was forced to accept whatever pace Jinki wanted. Taemin’s head was getting fuzzy but in the haze, he knew he wanted the other to keep this act up.

“That’s not true Master!” Taemin squealed out. Pulling the bottom of the dress down harder to cover his arousal. 

“You shouldn’t lie to your Master,” Jinki pointed, out a low growl emitted from his throat. 

“It's good that other parts of your body are more honest…” Jinki noted. Another harsh rub from his knee helped punctuate his point. Another gasp jumped from Taemin’s throat. His eyes shut in pleasure and embarrassingly he felt his stomach tighten all too soon. However, before things got any farther Jinki pushed away from the other quickly.

A whine left the maid when the warmth of the other was gone. His thighs pressed together on slightly shaky legs, the pulled down skirt had a small bump indicating where the maid’s erection was. Jinki smiled at the other’s aroused state.

“Lift your skirt up. Show your Master how well you can follow his orders…” Jinki instructed. Taemin looked to the side and bit his lip. He gave himself a second to come down from the edge before he slowly lifted the skirt to expose himself. He squirmed as the elder looked at his body. While this certainly was not the first time the Jinki was looking at him nude the situation and the role he took on before made him feel more exposed then he actually was. 

“I can follow my Master’s orders…” Taemin stubbornly said. Sill avoiding eye contact. 

“All of Master’s orders?” Jinki proposed. Another blush overtook the maid’s cheeks. Taemin finally looked up at the older’s face and gave a small nod in return.

“Yes, Master… all of your orders.”

The smile that lit up Jinki’s face was far more innocent then it should have been in this situation. Jinki stepped back in front of the other.

“Keep the skirt up for me.” Jinki requested as he raised his hands up to unbutton the top of the uniform. As the buttons opened one by one Taemin’s bare chest was revealed. Once it was unbuttoned to the top of the apron Jinki immediately crept his fingers to the other’s nipples. His thumb ran over the buds to ignite an intake of breath. Taemin looked down and watched the other’s nimble fingers assault his nipples until they were erect. The dry rubbing and pinching had his erection twitching in interest. The urge to reach down and take a hold of himself had him tightening his fist around the grip he had on his skirt. Jinki’s head then dipped down to take one of the nipples into his mouth. A cry left Taemin’s chest. Jinki’s tongue immediately came out as he began to lick and suck the youngers nipple. The response he got was immediate, his maid pushed his chest up, desperately showing that he wanted more. 

The hand that was no longer occupied with toying with a nipple began to rub circles on the maid’s thigh. Taemin’s breath became heavy the view of the other mouthing on his nipple was becoming too much. As things progressed Taemin bit his bottom lip to muffle the cries. Jinki pulled back, a string of spit connected his lips to the other chest for a moment before it snapped. 

Their eyes met for a moment and Jinki couldn’t help but lean up to kiss his servent. Tongues immediately met and they explored each other’s mouths. Taemin made soft whimpers into the kiss but pulled back into a gasp as he felt his Master take a hold of his dick. Instinctively the maid bucked his hips up into the hand.

The ache that was growing subsided and was replaced with the burning need to release. Jinki worked his hand over the other at a steady pace and made sure to gather all the pre-cum as lubrication to aid the movements. Taemin’s legs shook at the pleasure, his instincts made him drop the fabric down to instead wrap his arms around the other man's neck for support. Jinki understood the movement and removed the hand that was still toying with a nipple to push it under the fabric to wrap around the maid's waist for more support. 

“Such a dirty reaction,” Jinki teased, “You like me stroking your cock that much?” 

“Master… yes…” Taemin replied. His eyelids struggled to stay open in the haze of sensations but snapped shut as he felt a hand on his waist dip to rub against his hole. He jerked at the feeling but then quickly pushed back into it. This time it was Jinki’s time to gasp. 

“You’re…” Jinki trailed off temporarily snapped out of the fantasy. Surprised to find out that the other's hole was already wet. The maid enjoyed the reaction.

“Is my excuse for skipping my duties acceptable?” Taemin questioned, faking innocence as much as he could.

Jinki pulled back and smirked at the other act. The smirk gave the maid confidence as he rocked his hips back into the fingers. Taemin moaned at the pressure and let out a shaky breath as his Master resumed jerking him off and teasing his hole. With a muffled growl Jinki pushed in a finger.

“Why don’t you tell me what you did all day?” Jinki asked, his finger moved to thrust in and out. Taemin gasped and bit his lip to calm his cries. The maid took a moment to compose himself. 

“I opened myself up for you Master…” Taemin started. He moved back to meet the other shallow thrust. 

“I thought of Master like I always do, I-I thought of your fingers instead of mine opening me up. How they would fill me up better than my own and then how you would just bend me over and use me. I would feel so full-” Taemin added on. Without warning, Taemin was turned around. A yelp came from his throat as he found himself facing the wall. His hands scrambled to take a hold of the wall, his legs parted too. 

“Master-” Taemin squawked. His cheeks flushed pink as Jinki bunched up the back of the outfit on his lower back. Leaving his back end exposed. The finger that had left reentered him much more forceful and immediately began to move at a constant rhythm. The maid threw his head back and moaned shamelessly.

“God- do you know how long I’ve wanted to ruin you? All those times you would bend over a little too far to wipe the table, all I could think of was pressing you down and taking you from behind. Same thing when you would scrub the floors. You knew what you were doing too, huh? Putting on a slutty show for me?” Jinki punctuated the statement with another finger Taemin’s vision blurred. The stretch stung a bit but it quickly disappeared thanks to his earlier prep. 

“I-I wasn’t Master!” Taemin protested. God he wanted Jinki to keep that dirty talk up. Suddenly Taemin tensed up and tears formed in his eyes, Jinki had rubbed right over his prostate. 

“If you weren’t putting on a show then why are you giving yourself up to me? Would you just open your legs to any man that looks like he can ruin you? How slutty my maid, would you give yourself up to any guest I brought over?" Jinki let out a dark chuckle as he stopped his fingers to rub over the maid's prostate. Another high pitched moan left the other as he found himself assaulted with pleasure. The tears that had pooled in his eyes finally trailed down his cheeks. His knees buckled in the pleasure and he's sure if Jinki didn’t have an arm around his waist he would have sunk to the ground. Somewhere in his conciseness, he wanted to respond to the made-up accusations but the most he could do was shake his head in disagreement. 

“No? No what?”

“No! Only Master! I only want Master!” Taemin yelled his cock dripped pre-cum onto the inside of the skirt desperately craving attention. Jinki’s heart swelled at the declaration.

“Only me? So this messy hole is just for my cock?” Jinki asked. Finally, another finger slipped in and just after it did the maid felt them thrust in and out of him at an abusing pace. His moans turning into hiccuping sobs as the other pleasured him constantly

“My hole is only for Master! It’s always been yours…” Jinki groned. His own erection was starting to strain against his jeans. His cock jumped at the thought of fucking his maid and it was enough to have him pulling his fingers out. 

A loud whine of protest came from the maid as he tried to move backward to keep the digits in him longer. Jinki’s other hand that was locked on his waist tightened to keep him from doing so. He had just been so close. The build-up of pressure that had rested at the bottom of his stomach was now slowly fading and the lingering pressure had Taemin's legs weak again. His cock twitched hard in frustration, a thick dribble of pre-cum spilled out of the slit. 

“You’re so wet and open for me. I can’t wait to stretch you out with my cock.” Jinki said. It was more to himself but Taemin moaned in reply as he stuck his ass out more, begging to be filed. 

“I wanna cum on Master’s cock…” Taemin whimpered. He looked back with his tear-stained face and saw the other's eyes blown wide in lust. 

“I’m going to fucking ruin you Taemin,” Jinki said. His young lord role thrown aside for the time being. His eyes looked uneasy as if he was silently asking the other if he really could ruin him. 

Taemin wanted to snort at him, of course, he would let Jinki fuck him silly.

“Ruin me for anyone else. I want Master to fuck me so good that your cock filling me up is the only thing I can think of.” Taemin looked right into the other’s eyes as he said that. And that was all the motivation that the older one needed to begin to unbuckle his belt. Jinki had never in his life whipped his dick out faster than he did at that moment. Jinki didn't bother to remove all his clothes and just pushed the fabric below his balls out of the way. 

A hand-guided Jinki’s cock to rub on the others hole teasingly. Both groaned at the sensation and Taemin immediately pushed his hips back to attempt to make the other slip into him. Jinki let the other do it and moaned as he pushed past the tense ring. Taemin’s eyes widened at the feeling of being filled. Hips rocked back to help push Jinki’s cock into him. The slide around the Jinki’s own cock had him tighten his eyes in pleasure. He felt the other walls tighten around him as he slid in deep. Until he bottomed out. Jinki let out a breath and stilled his hips to collect himself for a bit, the sudden attention and friction was too sudden.

The maid himself found his mind going blank as the other waited. The feeling of finally being filled made his thighs shake. Jinki was so thick, much thicker than his fingers and Taemin enjoyed the sensation of being forced to open up. His head was fuzzy and all he could think of was the other in him. 

After a second of adjusting Jinki gently rolled his hips into the tight heat. Tarmin let out a choked out moan at the friction. He hung his head down panting, he saw the ruffles of the skirt sway a bit with the rolling of the other's hips, the top was still open exposing the swollen nipples, one was will shimmering with drying spit.

“Master please move-” another moan escaped the maid. Jinki had already complied with the request and had pulled out slowly until the tip was the only thing left in the other. Jinki’s hands slipped lower to push apart the other's cheeks apart to be able to see the tip catch on the puffed-up rim. The sight had a growl emmet from the man’s throat as he pushed back in. more forceful than he had before. Jinki repeated the action again, watching with intense eyes as the maid stretched around him. 

Jinki was pushing in deep. Making sure that every time he bottomed out he met the other's hips. As Taemin panted, Jinki groaned the soft thump of their hips meeting joined the air, the wet squelching noise of Taemin’s hole only drove Jinki to drive in faster. 

“You’re such a lewd maid Taemin,” Jinki commented, “you’re taking my cock so well. Like you were just made to please me.”

Taemin could only whine to the slur of words. The pace change had his stomach tighten in arousal. The sting had faded away into pure pleasure now, his eyes watered in frustration. The hands-on his hips still kept his from moving how he liked. He felt so dominated in his state right now. So exposed and so open for his master and the thought of it kept his mind fuzzy and uncoordinated. The only thoughts he could think was that he needed the other to pick up the pace. He wanted Jinki to completely use him. Use him like Taemin was just another object at his disposal. 

“Faster… “ Taemin choked out, he pressed his hip back as far as he could, presenting himself in hopes of persuading his master. Something in Jinki snapped, he tightened his hands on the maid's hips and stilled. Taemin cried out in protest.

“Does my maid need a reminder on who is in charge here?” Jinki snarred, hips thrusting deep into the other. His cock finally hitting the other prostate. Taemin jerked at the pleasure. Instinctively he tried to pull his hips way but Jinki’s grip kept him in place. Taemin’s head fell against the wall, the pleasure finally let the tears spill from his eyes. 

“My pleasure comes first Taemin. You are simply my servant. You are here to please me- I couldn’t care less if you cum or not.” Jinki watched wide-eyed at the other's reaction. Taemin moaned and clenched harder on him. His cock twitched inside the younger and Jinki decided that things needed to keep moving. After a breath Jinki finally pulled back and began a harsh speed with his thrust. Taemin yelped at the feeling, his eyes rolled back in pleasure. He felt the drag of the others dick against his walls. His own cock twitched with each of the others thrust. The fabric that swayed with each thrust gave teasing friction to his member but it was nowhere near what he desired. 

The knot in his lower belly continued to tighten. His moans and whines came out in hiccups. His thrust backward was shallow. Taemin feared his legs would give out any minute. 

"What is it Taemin? Is it too much? You were begging for it harder just a second ago," Jinki teased. Taemin panted and squirmed in his hold.

"You said you wanted to cum on my cock." Jinki then stepped back, his cock slipped out of the other with a pop.

"Jinki!" Taemin yelled. The frustration of being edged on like that sent a shudder down Taemin's spine. In his daze, Taemin felt his arms slip from the wall and he was guided backward. Vaguely he knew Jinki was going towards the bed. He knew they made it safely there when he heard the other land on it with a soft thump.

Jinki was seated at the edge of the bed and he pulled the maid down onto his lap. Taemin's legs landed on top of Jinki's and he once again felt the other's shaft slide against his open hole. Taemin's mouth stayed open at the feeling. The skirt and apron fell bunched up above his cock, leaving it to be exposed and aching. Pre-cum glistened all over it and just below his balls, he could see Jinki's cock head peek above. The sight was exposing and it had Taemin's hips grind against Jinki's instinctively. 

"Are you that desperate for this to be back in you?" Jinki questioned, his voice filled with lust.

"Yes Master, I want to serve you with my hole. Make you feel so good- please fuck me," Taemin cried.

Jinki's hands rubbed against the insides of Taemin's thigh, purposefully ignoring the maid's cock. After a few breaths, Jink gave in and lifted the other's hips to slip back into him. 

"You said you wanted to cum on my cock, so go ahead and do it," Jinki told the Taemin. Taemin barely registered the words. His mouth hung open as he felt himself open up again. Taemin's eyes rolled back as Jinki pushed the other off his chest so the younger could ride him. For a moment Taemin sat on the other's lap. His hands squeezed the knee caps of the other man. His own cock jumped as Jinki slid in deeper than before. Jinki's cock was pressed against his prostate and Taemin couldn't think straight.

Taemin's legs shook a bit as he used the leverage from his grip on the other's knees to move his hips. His toes grazed the floor with every downward thrust. The angle was awkward and it kept Taemin restricted in his movements. He wasn’t able to move how fast he wanted for fear of missing his balance and falling over. It was frustrating and tears once again began flowing out of his eyes. Jinki watched at the moments grow desperate until Taemin completely stopped and let out a high whine. 

“Jinki…” Taemin whined. Having mercy on the younger as he moved his hands to rub the younger’s body. Taemin leaned into the touch and moaned when Jinki went to mess with his exposed chest. Jinki would have continued on if only his own patience wasn’t running thin. 

“Put your legs together,” Jinki instructed, his own legs lowering to let the other accommodate. He did and waited for further instructions. Jinki’s arms snaked down and he took a firm grip of the other's wrist. Suddenly they were pulled back, Jinki’s cock moved against his walls roughly. Jinki’s hips rock and thrusting into the younger and both let out moans. 

“Fuck, fuck Taemin you feel so good. You in this get-up made me want to fuck you the moment I walked in.” Jinki panted out. His thrusting didn’t falter. Both threw the role-play of the window. Both were too lost to care about it either way. With Taemin’s feet finally on the ground, he moved in time with the others thrust. The grip on his wrist made sure he couldn’t move too far way meaning his prostate was being abused with each thrust into him. His hair bounced with each thrust and he could feel the headband on his head slipping. His vision was blurry and all too suddenly he felt his stomach tighten. 

The room was filled with a wet slap every time their bodies met. Both men filled the air with pleasure-filled moans and filthy whispers. Taemin’s thighs pressed together as he felt his end nearing.

“Jinki, I-I’m cumming, don’t stop,” Taemin rambled out. His head low. Jinki understood and kept up his pace. It only took three more thrusts until Taemin found himself suddenly tensing up and spilling into his skirt. His cock pulsed with every spurt of cum.

“Tight,” was all Jinki could groan out, “just hold on a little longer for me.” still thrusting up into the other. Taemin couldn’t respond, his mind was blank and every thrust shot pleasure into him. His body jerked with every other thrust. Jinki held on for only about a minute more until he let out of the others wist to hold the other's waist instead. He stilled as he spilled deep in the other and held the other close. Jinki buried his face against the other's shoulder, taking in breaths to calm his breathing.

“Tired,” Taemin mumbled shifting slightly to gain the other's attention. Jink could only groan in agreement. After a moment Jinki had gently slipped out of the other and placed Taemin on the bed. Before he could leave to get something to clean Taemin with he felt a grip on his wrist drag him down. 

“I need to-” 

“Later. Lay with me for a while first. Plus… I-I don’t mind it.” Jinki smerked.

“My maid is so dirty~” Jinki teased. The blushed on Taemin’s face reddened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my dudes!  
twt: @sametaemin


End file.
